Obsession
by HermionenDraco368
Summary: Maybe it would help if I were to write down his name? Okay my secret confession, my obsession for most of my life the person I seem to love for some very strange reason is... Okay I can do this no one will find out any way. I plan to burn this thing once I'm done with it. I'm in love with...Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

** Obsession**

_**Prologue**_

_I have a confession to make. _

_Now sense I can't in my right mind talk to any one about this, writing it in this journal is the next best thing. Okay so here we go..._

_My name is Hermione Granger top healer at st Mungo's hospital and I have an obsession with a bloke. Before I continue, this isn't just some new obsession that just started. No, this goes way back. _

_It was second year, and I remember trying to make my way to the library to try and figure out what kind of creature was in the chamber of secrets. Just as I was about to round another corner I heard whispering, curious I slowed down to take a peek. It was then I saw them. They were slightly hidden behind one of the statues off to the side, but I had a perfect view of them. Her back was leaning up agents a wall and she was staring up at **him** smiling shyly. Before I new what I was doing I hexed her just as his face was getting closer to hers. I still remember vividly her screaming and yelling because of the boils I created all over her body. Panicking, I didn't want them to notice me so I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me in the opposite direction. _

_Now at first I rationalized that I just did it because I didn't want either of them to be happy. I know it wasn't much of a reason, but give me a break despite being really smart I was only a 13 year old little girl. This excuse I used the whole year to explain my irrational behavior and me hexing her and other girls that that got close to him. Funny thing was, I never noticed I only seemed to hex the girls and not him._

_Then there was third year. **He** got hurt in one of our classes and the same girl from second year was fawning all over him! Not to mention other girls seemed to have sympathy for him. I couldn't explain why it got me so up set. All I new is that every chance I got I hexed girl after girl until they all seemed to keep at a distance from him. Now, of course by then he was suspicious, almost every girl he talked to seemed to get a really bad case of boils, dragon pox, or my personal favorite wort's. Let's face it though, they didn't call me the smartest witch of my age for no reason. I was always very careful to make sure I wasn't caught by anyone, not to mention I was lucky enough to be able to use Harry's invisibility cloak all the time._

_Third year wasn't the same as second year though, I couldn't just rationalize that I didn't want him to be happy. I tried to come up with all kinds of reasons that I was doing it. The most rational reason I could come up with was that I was doing it to get back at him for being a horrible git to me all the time. That reason worked for the rest of the year._

_My obsession seemed to get really bad in fourth year. I was very busy trying to help Harry with the Triwizard Tournament but I seemed to always find the time to sneak around and hex any girl that seemed to get close to __**him**__. You would think that after two years of me hexing girls that they would just know to stay away but no they didn't. I was really bad during the Yule ball, any girl that danced with him seemed to either dance really bad or was tripping every few minutes. Even with Viktor Krum as my date I still didn't seem to enjoy myself, I was to busy making sure he didn't disappear with a girl. _

_I could tell he was pretty irritated that year. He seemed to put in a lot of effort into trying to find out who kept coming between him and the girls of Hogwarts, but lucky for me he was never close. _

_By this time I had to face some facts. I knew this whole thing couldn't just be because I wanted revenge for him being mean to me. It was more then that, so unfortunately, I had to admit to myself I was jealous. Sense I had to admit that, I knew I also had to admit that I probably liked him, but I just wasn't ready for that. I denied it for as long as I could._

_Fifth year was a bit tricky with Umbridge taking over Hogwarts. It wasn't as easy for me to secretly keep track of him, and hex every girl he got close to without being caught. I did just about everything I could to make sure they kept their distance though. You would think after all this time they would just know to stay away or they would get a bad case of whatever I wanted them to have at that moment. I knew I should probably feel bad for them but I couldn't bring myself to pity them enough to stop. I really couldn't stand the thought of having to watch him snog some twit. _

_With that realization, I couldn't deny it any more. I liked him. For a while I thought I lost my mind, because who in there right mind would like a boy that did nothing but torture you your entire time at school. Not to mention would rather see you dead then snog you. It just wasn't rational and I was all about being rational. So then I thought maybe I was a masochist at heart. That was rational right? I mean what other reason could there be for liking a slimy little git like him. Right?_

_Sixth year things got a bit weird. I really had to actively hide my pass time for hexing the girls of Hogwarts. __So I decided that I would make it seem like I liked Ron. Which I think I kinda did, but it just wasn't the same as_ _**him**__. I didn't understand that either. Ron was a perfectly reasonable choice. We've known each other all these years, we've been close friends, and we loved each other. But it wasn't the same. _

_Anyway the really big reason why I had to watch what I was doing was because Harry also seemed to have an obsession with my git that year. His obsession was different then mine, of corse he had a completely different reason for wanting to spy on him. Lucky for me __**he **__seemed to be distracted this year and didn't seem to pay any attention to girls._

_It was when I found out what Harry did to him that I knew I had stronger feelings for him._

_Up until this point I never really cared if he was hurt. I know, kinda weird for someone with a crush but lets face it he was a git and deserved most things that happened to him. But when I found out that Harry could have killed him. I've never been so angry with my best friend the _

_entire time I've known him. I loved Harry, he was like family but some how I knew that if something happened to __**him**__. I would never speak to Harry again._

_It was then I realized I loved the git. _

_I officially figured out that I wasn't a masochist when Harry, Ron and I were out hunting for horcruxes. When we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor I had the honor of being tortured and branded by Bellatrix Lestrange. What kept me going besides the love I had for my friends was __**him**__, I remember through the haziness of the whole thing, I kept looking at him. It didn't seem like he liked to hear or see me being tortured. I saw him visibly wince every time I let out a scream. He never looked at me though. At first I was angry with him, if he didn't like seeing me this way then why didn't he try to help me? Why didn't he do anything? I knew there wasn't much he could do though. Even if he did try to step in and help me he would be in the same position as me. If I had to see him tortured, I don't think I could handle it. So it was then I forgave him for not doing anything._

_When we escaped I remember looking at him one last time. To my surprise he was also looking at me. For those few seconds as we gazed into each others eyes, I saw something I've never seen before. What looked like remorse and guilt. It was then I new I really loved him._

_When everything came to a head at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but feel worried for him. Would this be it for both of us or one of us. Would I be okay with never telling him how I feel? I couldn't worry about that however, it was war and I needed to help Harry. _

_I tried to find him after everything ended. I didn't really know what happened to him after what happened in the room of requirements. It turned out I didn't have to look far, him and his parents sat awkwardly in the back of Hogwarts Great hall. I couldn't explain how much of a relief it was to see him and know he was ok._

_Going back to Hogwarts to redo my seventh year I was made Head Girl and to my surprise __**he **__was made Head Boy. I wasn't sure how I felt about this at first. I don't think I've ever been that close to him. It drove me crazy. After a while I noticed he was different then he used to be. He was silent most of the time, and seemed to be lost. Most of the kids and even some teachers resented him and his parents still because of this I found out later it was one of the reasons he was made Head Boy. He never took advantage of his new status even though most thought he would, even me. I knew I loved him as the slimy git but did I love him as this new person? My answer came when more girls also started to notice his change and try to get close to him. I of course, didn't let that happen. Much to my happiness, he didn't seem to be interested in girls that year. Lucky me! I don't think I could really get away with hexing all those girls with out his notice. _

_It was after finding out that __**he**__ was head boy that I made it clear to Ron that I couldn't be in a __relationship with him. I don't know why I decided that after finding out, I just new that I couldn't date Ron with __**him**__ being so close. _

_For the rest of the year I watched as __**he**__ grew into this other person. He had a little more focus and I figured out he wanted to try and be an Auror. Learning this I couldn't help but be proud of him trying to make a change and do better. We really didn't talk much outside of Heads duties (much to my disappointment) but he was surprisingly helpful although he was never overly friendly. When school ended and everyone graduated I felt, a bit sad. I wasn't going to be able to see him often and of course I wouldn't be able to keep the girls away. _

_It's been a year now sense we've been out of school and he has done great as an Auror. At first people were skeptical of him specially Harry and Ron but he gradually earned peoples respect and in turn earned theirs. He is one of the best Auror's out there._

_Through this whole year things have been going very well, my work at st Mungo's has never been better and there has even been times I decided to go on a few dates. The relationships never worked out in the end though. I found myself comparing every single one of them to __**him**__. As far as I know he hasn't really dated either. I think hes just been focusing on his career and helping better his families name again. What makes me very sad is that I know that wont last. I already know most women find him physical attractive and with his reputation going up because of his Auror status, its just a matter of time before someone catches his eye. It keeps me up at night sometimes worrying if tomorrow is going to be the day he finds someone._

_I'm not sure what I should do? I thought maybe if I wrote this down that I would be able to come to some sort of conclusion, but its made me think more and more that I'm just crazy. _

_I could never approach him because even though he's changed, I'm still the know it all book worm. Sure I'm not the same little girl I used to be but he doesn't know that. He doesn't know **me. **More then anything I'm afraid if I did approach him with some type of relationship he would just flat out reject me. I don't think after all this time I could deal with that. I know I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor and have all this courage. But when it comes to him it all flies out the window. My feelings are just a mess. _

_Maybe it would help if I were to write down his name? Okay my secret confession, my obsession for most of my life the person I seem to love for some very strange reason is... _

_Okay I can do this no one will find out any way. I plan to burn this thing once I'm done with it. _

_I'm in love with...Draco Malfoy. _

So this isn't the story I was planing on posting first but I just couldn't get it out of my head and so I guess this one will be first. Please review and let me know how you like it so far. Also if there are spelling and grammar issues I'm sorry never been my strong point.


	2. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

Saving Him

Hermione was just finishing up with a patient when she heard what seemed like hurried foot steps coming her way. Just then a young girl came running around the corner, her long black hair was wiping around her face wildly, and that's when she recognized the girl as a trainee healer that just started at st Mungo's a week ago.

"Healer Granger! There's an emergency with a patient that just arrived, you have to come quickly!" The young girl panted trying to catch her breath.

Hermione kept calm and nodded her head. "Alright lets go, can you tell me the status of the patient?"

The girl nodded her head and turned to hurry back down the hallway she just came from. Hermione quickly followed.

"An Auror came in he didn't seem badly injured and yet was screaming horribly as if he was under the cruciatus curse. Healer Tomas ran some diagnostics and found a foreign substance running through his body. Some how he was poisoned, but the problem is that no potion or spell has been able to help him. Something about this poison is making it impossible for us to heal."

Hermione was puzzled there weren't many poisons in the world that could stop magic from healing them. "What are his symptoms?"

"Well besides the pain he seems to be in, the skin cells around a certain area on his arm are breaking down. We think that's were he was poisoned..."

"How big is the wound?" Hermione quickly interrupted.

"It is very small, like if he was poked with a needle."

Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully. "Okay, please continue."

Taking a deep breath she went on. "He is having respiratory issues. The biggest problem; I'm afraid, is his heart, its beating erratically and looks as if it will give out any second."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, as far as I know."

"Do we know the patients identity?"

"Yes, its Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The trainee noticed she wasn't being followed any more and turn around. "Healer Granger, are you okay?"

_'Draco...'_

"Healer Granger!"

Quickly snapping out of her shock Hermione looked at the girls worried face. "Yes, I'm fine... Just a bit of shock."

The trainee nodded her head uncertainly and decided to continue down the hall. Hermione was not far behind her.

_'I have to keep calm. I can't break down. Not now, not when he needs me the most...'_

Once they entered the third floor of St Mungo's, She followed the trainee into a room in ciaos. Healers were all over the room along with a few Auror's, everyone seemed to be in a state of panic. Hermione quickly went into professional mode and kicked everyone out of the room that didn't need to be there. Once there was only Healer Tomas and girl trainee that came with her she made her way over to Draco.

Looking over his slightly dirty yet beautiful face, she noticed how his eyes were wide open and he was deathly still. Fearing that she was to late, she almost broke down in tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face the other healer in the room.

"Healer Tomas, tell me what happened?" Mr. Tomas was a frail older looking man, with what seemed to be a permanent frown firmly attached to his face.

"As I was trying to tell trainee Cruz here, I have everything under control." He said rudely.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She always did have a bit of a problem with him, he being jealous of her being so young and the top healer.

Using her most authoritative vice she tried to speak calmly. "I certainly saw that when I walked into the room in a panic; however, this is not the time to try and stroke your ego. I am aware that you are older then me Mr. Tomas and an accomplished healer at that, but I am you superior and you WILL respect me."

The man looked as if he would explode any minute his face was so red, but he seemed to think better of it and took a deep breath. Giving her a slight nod to the head he acknowledged her ranking.

She had to beat down a smirk that wanted to appear on her face, but made sure she kept her face neutral. She always did want to put the grumpy old man in his place. "Alright now I will politely ask again, what happened here?"

Head held high he told her what happened when Draco first arrived. It was when he informed her that he had to stun Draco to keep him from thrashing about and hurting himself that she got upset. Normally its harmless and sometimes necessary to stun someone, but in such an unknown case it could be dangerous. Knowing this and seeing the state Draco was in Hermione couldn't hold back her anger any more.

"Excuse me Mr. Tomas." She interrupted. "But you are supposed to be an experienced Healer! With a case like this you could have killed him or made things so much worse!"

"I did exactly..." He never did get to finish his sentence, Hermione roughly pushed him out of the room and told him she was taking over.

Huffing in frustration she looked over the timid trainee, she couldn't help but notice how small she was. The girl barely came up to her chin and she wasn't all that tall herself. Quickly shaking her head now wasn't the time for silly thoughts. She tried to soften her vice as to not scare the poor girl. "I really don't have time to waste spending time fighting with Mr. Tomas but I will need some help. Can I count on you Ms. Cruz?"

The girl looked up at Hermione with wide blue eyes and seemed to want to say something but just nodded her head vigorously.

Hermione smiled. "Alright then, I'm going to run a few tests of my own before I release him from the stunning spell. You wont really have to do anything but just in case be ready." Once again the girl nodded her head.

Trying to be objective about the situation Hermione tried not to look to closely at Draco for fear of breaking down. Once her tests were done she took a deep breath and tried to decided what she should do next. Everything seemed to be deteriorating so quickly. It didn't seem like he would even make the next 5 minuets. Thinking quickly she undid the stunning spell, but before Draco could utter a word or thrash around in pain Hermione put him under another spell.

"Healer Granger, if you don't mind me asking, what spell did you use? He looks as if he's sleeping and I thought it was dangerous to try to put spells on him?" Cruz asked timidly.

Before Hermione could get a word out, the door burst open and a hysterical Narcissa Malfoy came rushing in closely followed by Lucius Malfoy. They both watched as Narcissa cried and hugged her sons body close to her, while Lucius looked on somewhat sadly behind her.

"My poor Draco, my precious son." Hermione heard her saying into Draco's hair.

Then all of a sudden Narcissa's head snaps up and she looks directly at Hermione. "What are the people here doing to help my son." She demanded giving her a cold teary stare.

Hermione being slightly intimidated cleared her throat and with much professionalism as possible said what has been done so far.

"Wait, so this spell of yours leaves my son frozen for 24 hours?" Her eyes narrowed.

"In a sense yes, the spell just makes sure no time passes for him for 24 hours, so the poison doesn't progress any further. During this time I will be looking for a cure. " Hermione tried not to look intimidated but couldn't help fidgeting under Narcissa's cold stare. Not to mention Lucius Malfoy, who has been silent up until this point, was staring her down as well.

"I don't mean to be rude Healer..."

"Granger." Hermione finishes for her.

"Well as I said I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a bit young? I'm not sure I am comfortable in putting my son in the hands of a Healer so young." As she was saying this Narcissa's lade her son back in bed and stud up looking at Hermione.

Hermione bristled a little at her comment,straightening her spine she looked back at her unflinchingly. "I can assure you Mrs. Malfoy, I am highly qualified to take care of your son. Further more I am the leading Healer here at St. Mungo's, not to mention one of my specialties happens to be on poisons."

Narcissa's face softened a bit. "I know all about your qualifications Ms. Granger; however, I'm worried that past transgressions... Might impair your judgment a bit."

Hermione's eyes narrowed knowing exactly what she was was referring to, her time at Malfoy Manor. "I can assure you Mrs. Malfoy, I have put the past behind me and I intend to leave it there. I am a professional, he his my patient and with all my patients I will do all I can to help him."

Before Narcissa could argue Hermione spoke up again. "I apologize for being rude but I don't have time to argue with you, time is running out and as soon as that spell runs out he will have less then five minutes before the poison kills him. I don't mean to be harsh but its a one time spell and I have to move quickly." Not even bothering waiting for a reply Hermione rushed out of the room.

Both Narcissa and Lucius were a bit shocked at being so, dismissed. People didn't normally speak to them that way even with everything that has happened in the past. They were both slightly startled when they heard a someone clearing there throat. Not really taking notice until now the small wisp of a girl standing on the opposite side of their son's bed. Her wild black hair was covering her slightly pale looking face. She wasn't looking either of them in the eye and seemed to be fidgeting with her fingers.

"Healer Granger...hum..." She struggled with her words a little. "Healer Granger, is the best at St Mungo's. Your son is, in good hands. Hum...You can stay with him, I'm sure she wont mind... I, hum... I'm going to see if she needs any help." She said softly then, before they could blink she was out of the room.

"Strange girls..." Lucius commented absently.

"Yes but Lucius dear, do you think we could trust this girl with our sons care? She was the one..." Narcissa broke off not really wanting to finish her sentence.

Lucius looked at his beautiful worried wife, and with a softness never shown outside of family he nodded his head. "I didn't see any hidden malice in her eyes, she looked like she genuinely cared about helping our Draco. I have heard many things over the years about this miss Granger, even though it gives me great pain to admit this, she has surpassed even the most talented pure-blooded witches, and wizards. If anyone can find a cure, it would be that girl."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. Even though many things have changed and they themselves have changed slightly. She knew it must have been really hard for him to admit that much about a muggle born. After all, it takes time to change what you've grown up with and believed in your whole life. She looked back over at Draco. Sighing sadly she said.

"I hope you are right my love, for Draco's sake..."

"SHITE!"

Hermione slammed her hands once again on her desk in frustration. Rubbing her forehead she new she has heard of the symptoms before but for the life of her she just couldn't think of where.

Hearing a light knock on her door she sighed and leaned back in her chair telling them to come in. She was slightly puzzled at who it was, she had sent trainee Cruz home a few hours ago to get some rest and everyone else accept the night shift went home hours ago. She then noticed shaggy black hair peeking through the door.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione sat up a little.

Harry smiled at her and walked over to her desk giving her a mug. "I brought you some coffee, I knew you wouldn't be resting until you found a cure for Malfoy."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry, I could really use it right now."

"So how are things coming along?" He asked lightly.

Her smile dropped and her face scrunched up again in frustration."I think I've seen this type of poison before but I can't think of where or when?"

"Maybe you should rest for an hour or two, you've been at this for almost twelve hours."

Hermione shook her head in determination. "I can't Harry that spell wont last and neither will he once its worn off. Tell me Harry, what happened? Your in the same department, surely you must know."

Harry plopped tiredly down in a chair in front of Hermione's desk. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I trust you more then any one. The mission was a simple one, Malfoy was leading a team of five other Auror's to one of the towns on the border of the muggle and magic world. Both muggle and magical people were reporting strange things. Like people disappearing randomly or moving with out a word and not even taking most of there things. No one really thought it was big emergency, Malfoy was in the middle of training newer Auror's so they picked him to lead them out on their first mission." Hermione leaned in closer, knowing the next part could help her figure out what happened to Draco.

"Once they got to the town things started out fine, nothing seem to be out of the ordinary. It was when they were right on the border that ten people apparated in front of them and right away started to fire off hexes. And according to the Auror's that were there, they were all wearing death eater masks." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait." Hermione interrupted. "I don't understand, besides Malfoy there was no one else admitted and I didn't hear anything about any deaths."

Harry's face scrunched up in thought. "Yea the people in my department thought it was strange also, the thing was they didn't report that they were attacking with the killing curse and the hexes they used weren't lethal. Something else that was odd was one of them seemed to have a muggle gun, but it wasn't one that had any bullets in it. Malfoy was caught off guard and was shot in the arm. From what the other Auror's said it took less then a minute for Malfoy to start screaming in pain. They didn't know what to do so one of them took the dart like object out of his arm and apparated to St Mungo's."

Hermione's head tilted in confusion. _'This just doesn't add up? It seems likely that Draco was the target the whole time but it doesn't make any sense. If they were trying to kill him why would they use muggle means to do it? Why not just try to catch him with a killing curse? And why start with Draco? If they wanted revenge for the Voldemort one would assume Harry would be the first likely target.'_

Harry smiled a little, he could tell Hermione's mind was working a mile a minute. "Well, I need to be up in a few hours, but I wanted to check on you. Try not to worry so much, if anyone is able to save him it would be you."

Hermione smiled and watched as Harry made his way over to the door. "Oh, and one more thing, your mum called me earlier today. She wanted me to tell you that she hasn't heard or seen you in a while and wants you to go and visit soon. I told her that it probably wont be for a bit, you seem to have your hands full for now."

"Thanks Harry, when all this is over I'll make sure to call her." Harry nodded his head and left.

Hermione thought for a moment about her parents. They were right of course she hasn't visited them in a long while, and hardly gets a chance to talk to them. Looking at one of the pictures on her desk she smiled softly, it was a picture of her and her parents at one of the beaches in Australia. It was such a fun trip until her dad got hurt...

"That's it! How could I have been so stupid! I totally forgot!" Hermione rushed to grab her wand and apparated out of her office.

Narcissa was brushing her fingers through her sons blond hair when the door burst open. Jumping slightly she see's a frazzled looking Hermione Granger rushing in.

"Alright I don't have time to really explain, but I have the antidote and I have to inject it the muggle way." Not waiting for a reply or protest Hermione took out the muggle needle and injected the antidote in the same area were he was injected with the poison.

Narcissa and Lucius looked on worriedly hoping that the antidote worked.

"I'm going to lift the spell, the antidote should start to work right away but it's still going to be painful for him. Just try and bear with me, once the antidote goes into effect I'm hopping that whatever they did to block spells and potions will have no effect any more." Hermione once again paid little attention to his parents and kept her eyes on Draco while she explained.

'_Please, please let this work.'_ Hermione raised her wand and lifted the spell.

Draco eyes opened wide and he began screaming and thrashing around again. Hermione tried to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Narcissa and Lucius followed suite trying to hold him down.

"Mal-Draco, Draco if you can hear me you have to try and calm down. The pain should lessen soon, but if you don't stop thrashing around your going to hurt yourself worse." Hermione pleaded. Draco having to have heard her through the pain stopped thrashing around and tried to be still, his eyes were closed tightly and his fists were clenched. They let him go once he settled down.

Her heart hurt seeing him like this. It took everything in her to not break down and cry. She just hoped she was right because if she wasn't and he died like this, she knew she would never be the same. She decided it was time to check his vitals and see if the antidote was working. Bringing her wand up again she moved it over his body. Sighing slightly in relief it seemed to be working.

"The antidote is working." She said looking over at his anxious parents. Narcissa seemed to be fighting back her tears of joy and Lucius looked relieved.

"I'm going to try give him a pain reliving potion and see if it works." Walking over to one of the shelves she picked up a medium size bottle and brought it over to Draco.

"Draco I need you to try and take this potion it should help with the pain." Hermione told him and leaned over bringing it to his lips. His eyes were still shut tightly, but he opened his mouth slightly and swallowed the potion. At first it didn't seem to be working, but they noticed his fists seemed to loose some of the tension in them and his eyes started to slowly open. He blinked a few times.

"Draco, mother and father are hear." Narcissa said taking hold of her sons hand.

Blinking a few more times he turned his head slightly in Narcissa's direction. "M-mother..." He rasped out.

"Yes my love, I'm here." Narcissa leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Not wanting to get in between the precious moment between mother and son but knowing she had to do her job. "Malfoy, Draco can you tell me how your feeling?"

She noticed he seemed to be having a problem talking so she conjured up a glass of water and gave it to him. It looked as if it helped, but he seemed to be trying and failing to fight his sleep. So she decided to ask her questions in the morning.

"I'm going to let him rest, you both should rest also. I will make sure to keep watch of him." Hermione said looking over at his parents.

Lucius nodded his head and took hold of his wives arm, knowing she wouldn't leave her son's side if he didn't force her to. "Come Cissy, he is fine now, we will come back straight in the morning after you've had some sleep."

Narcissa looked as if she was going to argue but decided against it. "Alright, Draco dear I will be back first thing in the morning love, get some rest." She once again kissed his forehead softly and with a pop they were both gone.

Hermione looked down once again at Draco and noticed he seemed to have fallen asleep. She decided to pull up a chair knowing she was in for a long night.

She had never been this close to him before. He hadn't changed all that much sense the last she saw him. He still had milky white skin, and beautiful platinum blond hair. His face was still a bit pointed but it's softened slightly as he's gotten older. She noticed he's filled out it bit more as well, he wasn't as thin as he once was but he wasn't fat by any means. If she had to guess it was a lot of muscle, it was hard to tell because of his Auror robes though.

Her eyes softened a bit more when she looked up at his face again. He looked so peaceful and angelic. She timidly reached forward to brush his bangs out of his face. Once she touched his hair, not seeing him move, she couldn't help but lightly run her hands through it a bit more.

_'Its so soft.'_ She thought. Letting her hands run through his hair, her hand slowly moved down to his face. She let her index finger lightly run down his forehead to his cheek and when she reached his lips, she let her finger lightly run over them a few times. _'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.'_ She thought,right away she snatched her hand back like it was burned and blushed brightly. _'I can't do that...I'd be taking advantage of him. But this could be my only chance. It could be just one. He wouldn't know.'_ Hermione went back and forth in her mind for a minute before deciding.

She leaned over his bed and before she could change her mind she closed her eyes and let her lips brush over his lightly. Even with this simple kiss, honestly it was hardly a kiss at all really she wasn't even pressing her lips down very hard, but even so. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst right out of her chest. _'No one has ever made me feel like this before... Why God? Why did it have to be him? Out of everyone why him!? Someone that I **know** will never take a second look at me...'_ Sadly, she removed her lips from his and opened her eyes, sitting back down on her chair she sighed softly.

Shaking her head she tried to dispel her sad thoughts. _'Well if I'm going to be here a while I might as well get a little comfortable. Besides I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy tomorrow.'_ Standing up she turned and pointed her wand at the hard plastic chair she was sitting on and made it into a comfy large chair. Sitting back down she leaned her head back and looked up at the sealing. Touching her lips she couldn't help but sigh wistfully. _'I guess what they say is true opposites do attract, well... at least on one end...' _Was Hermione's last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

BANG!

Hermione jerked awake, her eyes opening wide in fright.

"Oh Draco! I came as soon as I heard!" Said an unfamiliar feminine voice.

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times trying to figure out what was going on. Looking at the slender figure bending over Draco, her wand hand twitched involuntary.

Clearing her throat Hermione tried to get the pretty brunets attention but she seemed to not even realize she was there. Before she could say anything, in walked Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"Astoria dear, please don't fuss. I don't want you to wake Draco." Narcissa said calmly walking over to the young girl.

"Ugh, to late..." Said a gruff voice. Everyone looked at Draco in suprise.

"Draco love your awake." Narcissa said coming to Draco's side firmly moving Astoria out of the way.

Still not opening his eyes he spoke again. "What happened? And why does my body feel like its been through a month of the cruciatus curse?"

"I don't know the details dear, but what they did tell me was that you were on deaths door. You were poisoned and nothing was helping you recover..." Narcissa said trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Poisoned?..." Draco said puzzled. "So, if I was poisoned, why am I still breathing?"

"Well...It's actually all because of Miss Granger here." Narcissa finally looking over at Hermione who was oddly quiet through the whole exchange.

Hearing her name Hermione stopped staring at Draco and looked at Narcissa some what nervously.

Draco's eyes popped open finally. Looking at his mother he saw her looking at someone on his other side.

"Granger?"

Well that's the first chapter let me know what you think. Also if anyone seems out of character sorry but all will be explained in the story. Ps. Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a betta so yea...


	3. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

**Chapter 2**

What did I get myself into...

"Granger?"

Hermione; for a moment, couldn't speak. She felt every ones eyes on her, but she didn't pay them any mind. She just couldn't look away from those silver gray eyes.

After a good few moments of just staring at each other Astoria seemed to get impatient.

"As much fun as it is watching you stare at _my_ Draco, can you please get on with whatever it is you have to do." She said as she glared at Hermione.

Hermione immediately snapped out of her trance looking away from Draco to Astoria and gave her an unimpressed look. "I apologize, but it just took me off guard that he could speak so calmly, the pain potion should have worn off by now."

Reminding him of the pain, Draco's face scrunched up.

"Well, your a Healer aren't you?! You know he is in pain do something about it!" Astoria cried sending Hermione a dirty look.

Hermione's wand hand twitched again.

"Quit your screeching Astoria, your giving me a headache." Draco said closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

Astoria looked a little embarrassed at being scolded, but continued to giving Hermione dirty looks. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went over to one of the shelves to get another pain potion.

Narcissa who was oddly quiet during this whole exchange looked worriedly at her son. "We should probably get you home so you can rest love."

"Cissa we need to be certain that Draco is going to be fine before we take him from St Mungo's." Lucius said speaking for the fist time sense walking into the room.

"I need to get some answers before I leave here as well." Draco said taking the pain potion from Hermione and gulping it down, after he was done she helped him into a sitting position in the bed.

Noticing everyone's stare (specially Draco's) Hermione assumed they wanted her to tell him what had happened. So she did, she got to the part about no one being sure what the poison was and why nothing magical cured it before someone interrupted.

"Wait...So tell me how you came up with this antidote on such short notice? I know your smart Granger, but the likely hood of even _you_ finding the cure to such an unknown poison is unlikely." His parents and Astoria nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled. "Lucky for you Malfoy I've come across this poison before. I just couldn't think of it at the time given the circumstances, and the way it was applied."

Draco just gave her a blank look. "Well..." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

Hermione blinked. _'Oh, right...' _realizing he was waiting for the rest of the story.

"Well," Hermione began. "I knew the symptoms because my father was infected with the same poison." Draco looked like he was about to interrupt again but she hurriedly continued. "It was on a family trip to the beach and he was stung by a jelly fish."

"Your telling me _my_ Draco was stung by a stupid jelly fish? I find that hard to believe." Astoria scoffed crossing her arms.

Hermione's jaw clenched and her wand hand twitched once again. _'If she says Draco is her's one more time...I wont be responsible for what happens to little miss up tight, pure blooded...' _

Clearing her throat before she said something nasty. "Well Miss, Astoria was it? If you know anything about poisonous animals then you would know that the box jelly fish is one of the most poisonous in the world. Furthermore, Draco wasn't stung by one, he was injected with its poison and that is very concerning. It's very hard to get Jelly fish venom and not only that, but to change it slightly to make sure magic could not cure it, well he's lucky to be alive. Whoever injected him with the poison wanted to make sure he suffered before he died." Hermione finished her speech looking at Draco.

He still had no real emotion on his face and continued to give her a blank look. "So if this is true, how were you able to give me the antidote?" He asked after a few moments.

A bit confused by is lack of emotion she stared at him for a moment before continuing. "I don't think they took into account that someone would try to cure you the muggle way, also I think they figured even if someone did eventually that it would be to late."

Before anyone could say anything someone burst through the door.

"Healer Granger!" Cried a ruffled looking trainee Cruz. She then noticed how many eyes were on her and she couldn't help but blush a bit in embarrassment. "Oh... Um, so you found a cure. That's great! I knew you'd be able to." She looked at Hermione with adoration shining in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you Cruz, was there something you needed?"

Cruz snapped out of her daze. "Oh, right, um... Some of the board members are here they wanted to get a progress report and Harry Potter left a message saying that he would be coming by in thirty minutes to see you." She said in a bit of a hurry.

"Alright, thank you Cruz. I should be finished up here in a moment."

Cruz nodded her head and without a word rushed out of the room.

Hermione looked back at Draco and his family. "Did you have any more questions?"

"If you gave my son the antidote, why is he still in pain?" Lucius spoke up.

"Even with the antidote its been known for the pain to last for about a week or so. I know in my fathers case his lasted a full week before he didn't need to take pain medication any more. In Draco's case, it could last a little longer. Its hard to say because of the way he was poisoned." She said.

"Will we be able to care for him at home?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. I would have to make sure a healer came by once a day to check on his progress though." Hermione said.

"Would you be able to come by? It's just, if anything happens I know you would handle the situation the best because you were the one to save him." Narcissa said giving Hermione a teary look.

Hermione didn't know what to say her eyes were slightly wide in shock.

Could she be around him everyday for a week or longer?

She supposed she could, she did work with him at Hogwarts. But this situation was a bit different she would be checking on his health not dealing with head duties. Then there was the fact she would have to be inside Malfoy Manor again.

She looked over at Draco to see what his reaction was to the situation and he still looked as blank as ever. She sighed.

"I, suppose I could do it." She said reluctantly.

Narcissa smiled then rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Everyone in the room was in shock. It was well known the Malfoy family weren't known for being very affectionate specially to those outside of family and never before to a muggle born.

_'I think hell just froze over...' _Hermione thought.

"You have know idea how grateful I am. I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my only child." Narcissa said her voice slightly wavering.

Yet again Hermione had no idea what to do or say she still had her arms at her side and was stiff as a board, but she could hear the sincerity in the older woman's voice and couldn't help but soften a bit.

"Your welcome." She told her finally.

Narcissa let Hermione out of her strong hold and moved back giving her a big watery smile.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes well, we should be getting back to the manor and prepare for Draco to come home."

Narcissa nodded her head looking back at her husband. She glided back over to her sons side and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "We should be back later on this after noon love."

Draco just nodded his head giving his mother a slight smile. He would tell her he would be able to take care of himself but he knew how stubborn his mother could be, so he kept his mouth closed.

Standing up straight again she walked over to her husband and held his arm. Hermione never saw a more beautiful couple. It was no wonder Draco was as beautiful as he was.

Narcissa looked back over at Hermione and gave her a smile. Then with a pop they were gone.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out to. I promised Daphne I would help her look at wedding dresses." Astoria said looking at Draco.

Draco just nodded his head.

"I promise I will be come by as much as I can during the week to check on you." Astoria said moving closer to Draco's bed.

Hermione thought should would be sick.

Then without any warning before she could get any closer, Astoria seemed to trip over thin air.

"Ouch!" She cried grabbing a hold of her ankle.

Hermione gave her a fake look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! My ankle hurts!" Astoria whined.

Hermione went over to look at it. "Well it looks a bit swollen but doesn't seem to be broken I'll give you a pain potion but you'll need to stay off your ankle. If it still give's you trouble by tomorrow then come back and we will fix it right up."

Astoria had tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "Okay, but I need to give my Draco a kiss before I leave." She said struggling to get up.

_'I don't think so.'_ Hermione thought, as she helped Astoria up. She then used wand-less magic to stick gum in the back of her hair.

"You really need to rest your ankle Astoria, you can't stand on your own right now." Hermione said quickly, trying to keep her away from Draco.

He just watched both of them silently with one perfect blond eye brow raised.

"Okay," Astoria whined. "I'll check on you as soon as I can." She said giving Draco a sad puppy dog look, then she backed away from Hermione and with a pop she was also gone.

Hermione sighed with relief only feeling a little bit guilty about the tripping charm and gum.

"You know that whole seen reminded me of Hogwarts." She heard Draco say.

Feeling slightly nervous she looked over at him. He was giving her a curious, inquisitive look.

"Uh, yea I guess. I mean I heard about the troubles you had with girls and such." Hermione said stuttering slightly.

_'What am I guna do if he figured it out! Stupid, stupid, stupid..." _She thought panicking but trying to keep a straight face.

He regarded her silently for a moment. "Yes, well Astoria has always been a bit of a klutz." He said finally.

Hermione almost sighed with relief, instead she smiled a little.

"Well, I should be going now." She said nervously. Turning towards the door she tried to leave as quickly as possible, she took hold of the handle and just as she was about to turn it...

"Granger."

She winced then turned around looking over at Draco. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He said still giving her an expressionless look.

She stared at him for a moment puzzled. Then she realized he must be thanking her for saving his life. She gave him a big smile. "Your welcome Malfoy, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He nodded his head and then she was out the door.

Once she was outside she breathed a sigh of relief.

_'What did I get myself into.'_

Hermione sat down tiredly at her desk after dealing with the board members in charge of St Mungo's. It turns out that good ole Mr. Thomas tried to get her into trouble, saying she was on a power trip or some nonsense like that. After explaining the situation the board members congratulated her on being able to save her patient. Then proceeded to scolded Mr. Tomas. She smiled, the old toad had it coming as far as she was concerned.

Now she was waiting for Harry to pop in, she assumed he wanted to know what happened with Malfoy.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in." She called.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said with a smile closing the door and sitting in front of her desk.

"Hey, so I'm assuming your here on business." She told him lightly.

"Yea, but I wanted to see how you were doing, I know you couldn't have gotten much sleep last night." He said with concern.

"I'm okay, I was able to find the cure pretty early on in the night." She told him while she leaned back in her chair. Then she decided to tell him everything that happened after he left.

Harry listened intently with a frown on his face. "So we have a group of death eaters that are targeting Malfoy."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, but some things don't make much sense. Usually they don't care about firing deadly hexes or the killing curse but they seemed like they did in that instance. Also, Death eaters wouldn't use anything muggle, I'm not sure why they would change now? This is something you should really look into Harry I have a bad feeling."

"I will don't worry, It bothers me to. You know, you would have made a great Auror."

"You know I'm always willing to help, but being an Auror isn't for me Harry I just want to fix people and cure things."

"I know and your good at it. So tell me about this hug with Narcissa Malfoy." Harry said giving her an amused look.

"Well, it was odd, I just think she was really happy that Malfoy was okay." She told him still looking confused.

"It's still crazy to think the ice Queen giving you of all people a hug."

"Yea, I-"

She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

She watched as a messy head of black hair popped in. "Healer Granger, I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Malfoy was..." She trailed off looking at Harry. A small blush appeared on her face.

Hermione watched trainee Cruz with an amused smile. "You were saying?"

Cruz's face turned a brighter red and she looked over at Hermione again. "Oh, hum...Well Mr. Malfoy's p-parent's came and took him home." She said with a nervous stutter.

"Thank you for letting me know, can you inform the other staff that I will be leaving to go home soon and to floo me if there is an emergency."

Cruz nodded her head and took one last look at Harry before rushing out of the room.

"Well she's an unique girl." Harry said with a smile. "What's her name?"

"Her first name is Alena, she just started training here a few weeks ago. She's shy but she's a very hard worker and very sweet. Why do you ask?" Hermione said looking at her friend curiously.

"Oh just wondering she seems, interesting." Harry said lightly.

"Harry Potter are you actually considering asking her out?" Hermione said with surprise.

He blushed a little. "Well, I've been thinking its about time I moved on. Ginny seems to and I think I should to."

She smiled sadly at her friend. She new it was hard for both him and Ginny after the war. He was still pretty depressed and nothing and no one could seem to pull him out of it. They tried to keep things together but it just didn't work. So they decided to end things for a while but when it seems like they were finally ready they just didn't feel that spark for each other any more. It took a long time but it looks like they are both ready to move on.

"I'm happy for you Harry, but you know I didn't think she would be your type. She's pretty but she seems like she would be too shy and timid for your liking considering the girls you've been interested in." She said teasingly.

Harry knew she was referring to Cho and Ginny, both had strong personalities. "Well, like I said she seemed interesting. Anyway I should be heading back, my superiors will want a full report." He told her while getting up and moving towards the door.

Hermione smiled lightly. "Alright Harry, I'll see you soon."

"See you later." He told her then closed the door behind him.

She hoped everything worked out with Harry and Alena. She thought they would make a cute couple and she was such a sweet girl.

Her thoughts finally wandered back to Draco. She didn't know how she would make it through the next week being so close to him again after all this time. Shaking her head she decided to worry about it later. Yawning she picked up her things and apparated home.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, not that she could get much sleep worrying over seeing Draco again. She also had mixed feelings about going to the place she got tortured. Even with her worry she couldn't help but feel excited.

She didn't realize how much she missed just being near Draco till she saw him again. Specially now that some group is after him, she didn't want him out of her site. Thinking about it she would make sure Harry would do what he can to make sure Draco was safe. Even if she had to tell him about her feelings.

Finishing up her breakfast she quickly got ready in her Healer robes.

Thinking about the visit to Malfoy Manor the night before she decided that she should go check on him early in the morning just to get it over with. If she didn't Hermione knew she would have a hard time concentrating on her work and she couldn't risk peoples lives that way. So after checking in the mirror to make sure she looked okay she apparated out side of the gates of Malfoy Manor.

The Manor hadn't changed all that much sense the last time she had been there, it still seemed a bit dark and uninviting but it looked like there were a few changes. Like a few more bright flowers and trees. Putting her hand up to the large iron gate she felt the wards quickly run down her body, after a moment the gate began to creak open to allow her in.

As she made her way towards the front door she couldn't help but get more and more nervous. She had a strange feeling that eyes were on her, watching her from the shadows. It gave her a creepy feeling so she hurried her foot steps along the path.

Finally reaching the large wooden door she knocked. Fidgeting she couldn't help but look around trying to find the eyes that seem to be still watching her. Just before she felt like she would make a run for the gate and apparate away she heard the door open.

She didn't notice anyone at the door at first but then she looked down and saw big bright brown eyes staring back at her. It was a little house elf, by the looks of it, it was a girl elf. The elf was small and looked a lot like Dobby, Hermione wondered if they were related. She almost let out a giggle when she notice the little elf was wearing a bright pink tutu.

Before either of them could say anything Narcissa Malfoy came into view. Hermione still couldn't get over how beautiful the older woman was. She couldn't help but hope that when she is her age she looked half as good.

"Miss Granger, its good to see you dear." Narcissa said giving her a kind smile. "Please come in."

Hermione gave her a nervous smile and walked through the doors.

Narcissa looked down at the little elf after she closed the door behind Hermione."Thank you for getting the door Pippi, I will be showing Miss Granger to Draco's room."

The elf named Pippi just nodded her head and smiled brightly at her mistress, then with a loud crack she was gone.

Hermione was slightly shocked after hearing Narcissa's kind words. She knew the Malfoy family were trying to change, but she still half expected to see the elf in rags and hear her being ordered around.

Narcissa didn't seem to notice Hermione's shock, and if she did she just ignored it. Taking her arm she somewhat dragged Hermione down the hall.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come dear, I feel so much better knowing my Draco is in good hands."

"Sure, um, no problem." Hermione told her not knowing what else to say.

As they walked through the Manor Hermione noticed that there must be a silencing charm on the portraits because they all seem to be giving her nasty looks and some even looked to be yelling at her but she could hear a sound and she was somewhat grateful for that. She could only imagine what they would be saying to her.

She only half listened to Narcissa ramble a little bit about unimportant things. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude or anything but she could tell they had to be getting closer to Draco's room because Narcissa was slowing down.

"Well, this is Draco's room, I would follow you in dear but I have a few things I need to attend to. I'm not sure if he is awake yet but feel free to walk right in if he doesn't answer after you knock."

"Alright, thank you for walking me here." Hermione told her giving her a small smile.

"No problem dear, if you need anything just call Pippi and she will help you." Narcissa told her as she began to walk away.

Hermione just nodded her head and looked at the dark wooden door before her. Taking a big breath she knocked lightly. After a few moments of silence she knocked a little louder. Still not hearing anything she decided to just walk in, after all he still might be asleep.

As she turned the nob she peeked her head into the room. Her eyes immediately went to the large bed in the middle of the room. Opening the door a bit more she stepped in cautiously, and shut the door behind her. That's when she got a good look at the bed and noticed it was empty.

Just as she was about to walk towards it she heard a door open to her right, and what she saw nearly stopped her heart. There before her standing in nothing but a short white towel was none other then Draco Malfoy.

He seemed a bit surprised at seeing her standing there but then his surprise changed to indifference.

Just as he was about to step out of the bathroom he seemed to stubble a bit. Concerned Hermione acted with out thinking she quickly ran over and held on to him before he could fall. He leaned on her a bit to steady himself, after a few moments the dizzy feeling he felt just minutes before seemed to go away.

Draco looked down at curly brown hair, she didn't seem to notice he was standing pretty much on his own now. "You can let go of me now Granger, I can stand."

Hearing his voice she tried to register his words, she was a bit flustered by being this close to and touching his naked body. After a few moments his words finally registered and she quickly let him go and stepped away from him blushing.

During all the commotion neither one of them noticed Draco's towel seemed to have fallen off his body. So when Hermione got a good look at him again she got an eye full of a very naked blond man. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes couldn't help but wonder down his perfectly sculpted body.

_'OMG! He's not even hard! And its that... OMG! How does that even fit inside someone! OMG I'm still staring at him! Look away Hermione! LOOK AWAY!' _Hermione thought, but for the life of her she couldn't stop staring at him.

On his part Draco didn't seem to care he was naked as the day he was born and he also didn't seem to care that Hermione was just standing there gawking at him.

Turning towards his closet he went to seek out something to put on, and in doing that he gave Hermione a good look at his perfectly round bum.

_'OMG! He has the perfect butt! What I wouldn't give to just give it a little pinch or even a little smack...OMG! What am I thinking! Bad thoughts! LOOK AWAY DAMIT!' _Hermione was finally able to make herself turn around.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to s-stare." Hermione stuttered feeling extremely embarrassed at staring at him for so long.

"It's fine Granger." Draco told her unconcerned. "You can turn around now."

Hermione gathered all the courage she could muster and turned around slowly. She tried her best not to look affected by what she saw but she knew she was doing a horrible job of it. When she looked back at him her blush came back with a vengeance.

Draco wasn't wearing a shirt, all he had on were some lose fitting silky green pajama pants.

_'He's trying to kill me! I know it!'_

Hermione did a better job this time not letting her eyes wander and kept them looking into his silver eyes.

"Hum, is there a reason you aren't wearing a shirt?" She questioned.

Draco gave her a bored look. "Sense I will be spending most of my time in bed for the next week I figured I might as well be comfortable."

Hermione watched as he walked past her and settled himself in his bed. They both just looked at each other for a minute before Hermione noticed he seemed to be sitting in bed stiff as a bored. That's when she realized the pain potion from yesterday must have warn off. Quickly she reached into the small bag she brought with her and took out a pain potion. Walking to his bed she gave it to him and watched silently as he swallowed it. Handing the bottle back to her she noticed that he relaxed a bit.

"What do you need me to do?" He questioned after a moment.

_'Oh there's lots of things I need you to do...'_

Coming back to herself she shook the dirty thoughts out of her head. "If you could lie down I'll run a quick diagnostic and then we should be done." She said in a surprisingly steady voice.

Nodding he slowly laid down. Taking out her wand Hermione tried to concentrate on what she was doing but as her wand slowly descended from his head, past his chest then his stomach she couldn't help but pause for a second over his manhood but quickly moved. Once she was done she looked back up at his face.

He seemed to be watching her with some amount of interest.

"Hum, everything seems to be normal, the poison is completely out of your body." She told him trying to sound professional. She new she had to get out of there fast before she said or did something else embarrassing.

Draco sat back up.

"Your going to want to continue to rest though and let your body recuperate."

He nodded his head. "Alright."

"Well, I'm going to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Hermione rushed out quickly making a dash for the door. Again just as she was about to leave she heard his soft silky voice.

"Granger."

She turned around to look at him. "Yes..."

"Thank you." He said softly.

Shocked at hearing him thank her again she just shook her head and smiled lightly. Then she made her way out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Turning her back towards the door she leaned against it and looked down at her shaking hands. She was a nervous wreck.

For the rest of her life she will never get the picture of Draco's naked body out of her head. Rubbing her legs together uncomfortably she new her underwear was a little damp. Sighing she she would have to stop by her flat again and take another shower before she went in for work.

Letting out another big sigh she couldn't help but think. _'And this was only the first day...'_

**So that's it for this chapter please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
